Kage Level Fight! Ahatake vs. Kurisu
Preperations "I wonder, if I'll have to use him" Ahatake was running through the forest with a young girl running behind him. "Grandpa." She asked looking up. "Where are we heading?" "When I think about it Aoi," Ahatake replied, ducking to avoid a tree, "I'm not quite sure." "You're an idiot Grandpa." Aoi replied, kicking down a tree. "Oh, every grandfather loves to hear that." Heaven Shaking Battle Begin! "A potential victim." She thought, having seen a bystander. She jumped up and sent multiple Shuriken at the person. Ahatake saw this but made no move to stop her. "Child's play" ''The opponent easily grabbed them with one hand. He then turned and asked, "What business do you have with me?" His presence was not imposing, but his skill was. "You just happened to be here." The young assassin girl murmured, clearly disappointed that his head wasn't at her feet. "Kid, get out of here" The opponent remarked as he touched her shoulder to turn her away. Ahatake's fist came flying out of nowhere, connecting with the man's face. Ahatake straightened up, his pony-tail wafting in the breeze. "Grandpa." Aoi muttered. "I could have done that." He cursed seals began to glow but Ahatake stopped her. "No." The man stood up and asked, "Nice move, who are you"? "Ahatake Kurosaki, of the Kurosaki Clan." He replied, while Aoi sat down looking sorely disappointed. "Grandpa," She called out. "You beat him, and I'll kill him." "Fine with me." "Huh, and you don't seem to care for my name. I'll tell you anyway, Im Kurisu Taizen, The Seventh Raikage of The Hidden Cloud Village". Kurisu appeared behind him and stated, "Don't let your gaurd down". The back of Ahatake's fist connected with Kurisu's face, and then he kicked him in the gut. "Sorry where are my manner's. And this is Aoi." He pointed to the blonde-haired girl. My granddaughter." "Nice girl" he remarked "Summoning Jutsu: Suisu" at that time, a large snake appeared and Kurisu commanded, "Drown them". A large gush of water lunged at them, and drenched the area. But when he looked again, Aoi and Ahatake were floating. "Nice try." Ahatake laughed. "But all you did was make it easier for me to use water element jutsu." He landed on the water, and sent out a massive fireball at his opponent. "Huh, I knew you would do that, why do you think I used such a powerful water style jutsu. "Water Style: Water Wall" and then "Lightning Style: Lightning Rods!" At that time multiple blades of lightning shot into the water and charged the whole body of water. But Ahatake was faster than that, and he took to the air. "Flying! It's the only way to travel." He joked. He drew his sword. "Drown him, ''Shisui!" He cried and his sword took the appearance of a daito that was blue from blade to hilt. "I'll show you I'm not the candidate for future Kurokage of Kurogakure for no reason." He expelled a massive blue wave of chakra from his blade at Kurisu. The attack hit him dead center, but it was a lightning clone. While the real Kurisu attacked Aoi. "You move, and you will be electrocuted. When you shot me with that fireball, I used a water style did'nt I? That created a steam cloud which when I shot the lightning rods, that was a distraction to keep you from noticing the switch. Also, a metal wire that was doused from my first attack is what will kill you." But Aoi merely put up a barrier of Chakra. "What an idiot." Ahatake thought, jumping up. He opening his mouth, sailing high over Kurisu. "Lightning Release: Electroshocker!" He expelled a massive amount of lightning at his opponent. "Summoning Jutsu: Kazesu" At that time, a giant dog appeared, and Kurisu Commanded, Slice the attack!" Kurisu who is impressed at his opponent's power. "Two down, three left, I'm running out of time" Kurisu stated. Ahatake back flipped back onto the water and threw three explosive kunai at his opponent. He couldn't speak. That technique made his mouth go numb "It seems I have to use it" ''thought Kurisu. "Omoigan: Activate" Kurisu dodged the atack by using Water Style: Water Wall. But it did scratch him, and that is a major problem. Ahatake's eyes glowed pink. Ahatake threw one shuriken at Kurisu, and then he multiplied it. "Interesting eyes, along with your attack, one way to beat it, Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Ahatake's mouth unnumbed itself. "Wind Release: Breath of Innocence!" He inhaled and exhaled a huge amount of wind Chakra, with the force of a hurricane. "Crap, Mangekyou Omoigan! " Kurisu is running out of options before he really goes all out. "Summoning Jutsu: Hosu" Kurisu flash stepped out of the way, ''"Don't want to be around now" Kurisu commanded "Blaze Hosu" ! The intense fire with the wind cancel each other out. "Damn." Ahatake thought. He put his hand up into the air and a purple cutting disc and thew it at his opponent. "This should cut you in half!" "Try harder, Ancient Ninja Art: Barrier of Biju". This stops anything short of a Biju level attack. "You're lucky I used this early on, I can't use it again. Albeit, three down." Ahatake suddenly stopped. He was getting to reckless. But the word Biju gave him an idea. His eyes turned red, he began to get covered in a dog-like aura with a tail as his canines and nails extended into fangs and claws. "Are you ready for this?" "Yeah" Kurisu began forming tentacles as three tails grew over a chakra cloak. "I wonder, are you ready" "Copycat..." Ahatake muttered, sending a chakra arm Kurisu's way, aiming to grab him. "Take this" He launched a menecing ball at Ahatake. Ahatake pulled his chakra arm back, and immediately responded with the same thing "Enough of this petty crap, I don't have to go all out yet." In the blink of an eye he dodged the attack and said, "Try Harder" But Ahatake had already moved behind him. "And kill you so soon?" His fist connected with Kurisu's face. As Kurisu was sent flying he remarked, "You said you would show me whay you were the candidate for Kurokage, Now I will show you why I AM the Raikge" Kurisu fell back and released, "Fire Style: Blaze of Glory, even if you dodge, you will get burnt, but anyway, Earth Sytle: Rock Breaker" at that time multiple boulder fell and coverd the sky with large rocks, Ahatake's tail swatted down all the boulder's and he blocked the fire type Jutsu with the same technique. "Idiot, you fell for it" Kurisu mused. At that time, a powerful lightning attack came full force toward Ahatake. When the attack drew closer, he dissapered in a puff of smoke. The real Kurisu came above Ahatake and stabbed his arm with a lightning rod. Luckily Ahatake's aura softened these attacks, and he retaliated by biting Kurisu. "What!?" Kurisu was confused at what had happened, and was sure some sort of poisen was infused in him. To negate the attack hopefully, he relesed up to the 5 tails. Kurisu then released a powerful lightning sword at Ahatake. Ahatake's tail meanwhile in size to match Kurisu's power. He roared loudly, and with powerful chakra, pushing Kurisu back. Kurisu diserned that this was the best time to use that jutsu. "I might have to fully transform, what with this guy bein as strong as he is." Ahatake thought sending a wave of chakra at Kurisu. "Good job, You have supplied me with enough chakra from these waves to re-summon the animal I used. For my third most powerful jutsu."Kurisu mused. Ahatake merely growled, opening his mouth to fire a huge ball of chakra. "Fool" Kurisu released his mangekyou Omoigan and absorbed the charkra. "That was painful, but worth it. Summoning Jutsu" Kurisu summoned three of his beasts to spread out around the battlefield. "Lightning Style: Limelight" Kurisu released the jutsu and calmly stated, "Now die". They were around but not above. Ahatake jumped higher than he'd ever jumped before, Aoi not far behind. And they just floated. "What the hell was that?" "Don't worry. If you dodge, I can use it again. If I used it now, everything is the radius of the jutsu, even the air would be destroyed." Kurisu explained. Ahatake and Aoi merely ascended again faster this time "Every technique has a limit Kurisu!" Ahatake called down. "Yes, in fact, I would like to tell you on the ground. Come down please" Kurisu ued his charkra and threw Ahatake to the ground. At that time Kurisu was in the sky now. "Suprised"? "If by surprised you mean pissed then yes!" Ahatake roared firing a massive ball of chakra at Kurisu. The attack appeared to hit him dead center, but in reallity, part of it attacked Aoi. "Better be careful, dojutsu is a nasty thing" Kurisu mused to his opponent. I'll kill you Suddenly Ahatake's eye's were boring into Kurisu's. "I hope you have your affairs in order. Because I'm going to kill you." He muttered as his Mangekyou Shyakugan's tomoe whirled and he punched Kurisu in the face. Kurisu was bleeding heavily from the punch. "It's time I finish this pathetic fight" Kurisu released the full Eight Tailed Ox. "You wanna play rough?!?" Ahatake roared turning into his giant dog form. He was confident. After all in this form he had power comparable to the Kyuubi. He charged at the beats, and bit him in the neck. This one did have poison. "Thank you, you helped me in my quest" Kurisu joked. "Is is easy to move in that form"? Kurisu asked. "Easier than you's think." Ahatake replied. "I've used this form for over 1,000 years." Aoi meanwhile was actually trembling. "This....power..." "I've had mine less than 10, but you are nit fighting what you think you are" Kurisu bragged, feel the glare of death, as it brings you to your knees" Kurisu proclaimed. Ahatake felt nothing though. "I'm supposed to be scared?" "Of course not, genjutsu is only fake" At that time Kurisu appered to only be in his five tailed form. When I used limelight, I told you I can use the jutsu again, I was referring to my eyes, the eight tails you saw was genjutsu, Kurisu formed the hand seals, "Limelight" if you live, you will face the real eight tails. " Ahatake's closed his eyes, and put up his strongest barrier of Chakra. "Just try me." "Then come out, Hachi" Kurisu commanded "I hate this battleground" at that time, he had released the full powered eight tailed strong ball at the barrier. The barrier started to crack, and Ahatake had no choice. Before it cracked all the way he jumped. Kurisu feared for the worst, as he was skilled in airborne combat. "I have no choice, this would hurt me just as bad, if not kill me" Kursiu contemplated. Turns out Ahatake can't fly in this form. But he shot a massive One-Tailed Destruction Ball at Kurisu. Tired, Kurisu is using his highest caliber jutsu now. "You ready to end this soon " ? Kurisu opened his eyes and prefomped a dimension warp, to send the attack elsewhere. Unfortunatatly, his lack of skill with said jutsu caused part of the attack to hit him. "Crap, I don't want to use it yet". Kurisu muttered. "Well I am getting hungry." Ahatake replied. "Fine, I'll end it." He opened his mouth and charged up a giganitic Destruction Ball nearly as large as him. "This will decimate this forest if you don't take it all!" Ahatatke shot the ball, and it tore up the ground as it flew. "Ive used this once, but this is differant. I will use it" Kurisu made a hand sign and cried out, "Mangekyou Omoigan: Transfer Mangekyou Sharingan" At that time his eyes turned to the Sharingan, and he used Susasnoo, Yata's mirrior. His second most powerful jutsu. The moment Ahatake saw Sunsanoo he returned to normal form. "I give up. A true warrior knows their limits." Conclusions Kurisu heard the statment, and returned to his normal form. He was bleeding and tired, but proved that he was worthy of the title Kage. "Thank you for the battle, and what about that girl over there" Kurisu calmly asked. Aoi meanwhile, was eating a fox looking sorely disappointed. "She'll live. I'll have her kill someone else." "I wonder, how would she have fared against me" asked Kurisu. "She's an assassin." Ahatake replied. "She's cold hearted enough to try and kill her own sister. She tried to kill you without even knowing who you are. The moment you let your guard down, your head would have been at her feet." "I can relate, I was ANBU Captain for 6 years, but I gave up thier jutsu" Kursiu continued, "You see, the name Kage means little now, so I had to prove we were skilled". "I see." Ahatake waved his hands and a portal opened up to his dimension. "Well it was nice meeting you." "Same here" Kurisu replyed. Winner Kurisu Taizen Category:Fanon Story